


Shota Ballbusting: Beach

by RichardPercival



Series: Shota Ballbusting [2]
Category: Shota Ballbusting
Genre: CBT, Catgirl, Clones, Crossdressing, F/M, Horns, Hung Shota, Lizardgirl, Long Hair, Shota, Shotacon, Speedo, ballbusting, beach, big boobs, dark skin, fair skin, huge boobs, mermaid, short boy, tall girl, tamakeri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 10:23:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19374784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardPercival/pseuds/RichardPercival
Summary: 4 boys go celebrate at the beach after graduating from their training in crossdressing, but they first have to cross a beach full of shota-loving women.





	Shota Ballbusting: Beach

Not long ago, a planet by the name of Tolarnce was discovered, forcibly annexed, and turned into a tourist destination. The main attraction? The fact that the males of this planet are short, adorable shotas.

On one island in a massive archipelago to the west of the main continent, a spaceport was built, allowing all kinds of aliens to come and enjoy the local sites. Currently, only the islands are set tourists destination, but there are plans to spread into the continent soon.

A certain island just south of the spaceport is home to a famous beach, one with black sand. The island is lush with green jungles, is usual hot and humid, and has a city almost fully stocked with hotels and restaurants and attractions. The city bends with the natural landscape, it’s streets swaying along with the hills and valleys, rather than leveling them out.

On this island, a certain group of boys have just finished training and are ready to enter the service industry! Their job is simple. Dress up like a girl to fulfil the ‘cross-dressing little brother’ fetish. Market research has been clear on this, it’ll be a big business once properly advertised and in full swing.

To celebrate their graduation after six months of training, four boys went to the black-sand beach for drinks. They were the only students so it’s up to them to make the business successful and pave the way for expansion.

They all have soft features, and one of the reasons the training took six months was to grow their hair out. They all agreed to meet at a cantina at noon.

Rei

Rei’s a simple boy at the age of 24. He’s 5’2” and every proud of that fact, he practically towers over the other boys. His skin is slightly tan and his hair a dark blonde, with his hair currently tied into two bushy twintails. He’s wearing loose shorts and sandals, and while he doesn’t have a shirt, he’s wearing a loose jacket to protect against the wind. His body is slender and his stomach is flat.

He’s the first to arrive at the black-sand beach.

Rei checks his watch. “Hm. Still an hour left…” Looking around the beach, he see’s hundreds of women and a few dozens boys like him. Coming from all across space, the women are all subtly different from each other, some have tails, or robotic parts, or have strange colored skin, or fur. “Oh?” One is even reptilian! She has these beautiful green scales all over, powerful looking legs, a nice fat ass, webbed hands, her eyes are yellow with slit pupils and the scales around her tummy are a light tanish. Other than that, she looks like a normal woman. Her tits look small though.

Rei flashes a smile. “Time to put my training to good use!”

Reaching into his back pocket, he takes out a small booklet on the many species he’s sure to run into.

“Let’s see…” As he flips through the pages, his nose twitches from the salty air. “Rep…tile… Here!” He brings the booklet close to his face as he actually needed glasses, but his whole motif is he’s this cool, take charge kind of person. Glasses would ruin the image and he can’t handle contacts. “Du-du-du… Their tails are an erogenous zone… The can never get pregnant with someone not of their species… Ah! They like take charge men! Perfect!” He closes the booklet and shoves it back into his pocket.

Now. What’s the best way to show off his confidence and that he can take charge?

Well. It’s pretty obvious.

Rei first goes to a water fountain to get his right hand wet, then presses it into the hot black-sand. He then starts walking towards her.

The lizard-woman is standing around, talking with some of her friends. Her bikini bottom covers most of her cheeks quite well, and dips slightly downward thanks to obstruction from her tail. The swimsuit is a dark green. She’s shifting her weight to her right leg, making that side look a tiny bit bigger. Her friends don’t really matter. They’re taller than Rei and sexy, but they don’t have a butt like this lizard girl!

As Rei gets closer, he makes sure to approach from behind.

All of them are facing away, looking at a super cute shota lifeguard and commenting on his appearance.

“-zard’s like you can’t swim, right? Just go out there and make him save you!”

“I don’t know…” The sexy lizard babe says. “It’s a great idea on paper, but he doesn’t look that strong. What if I actually just drown and die?”

Rei gets into position and yells out. “Don’t worry!!” SMACK! He slaps her right on the ass, leaving a perfect imprint of black sand right on her cheek! The scales are hard like bark, but the layer of fat and muscle underneath give it a fair amount of sexy jiggle.

“AaH!” He shoots to her toes and covers her butt due to surprise more than pain.

Rei flashes his coolest smile. “I’m sure those powerful looking legs ca-“

The lizard woman, on reflex, spins around, sees the small boy, then smashes her foot right into his compact testicles! Squishing them against his pelvic bone and launching him up into the air!

Rei sharply breaths in air due to the sudden pain and, once the womans foot pulls away, he covers his swollen nuts through his shorts. He falls to his knees with tears welling up in the corner of his eyes.

“What do you think you’re doing you little pervert?!” She yells, putting her hands on her wide hips.

This draws the attention of quite a few women and shotas. Most women get a tad excited from seeing such a display, but a few feel sympathetic towards the boy, they want to go over and cradle his poor little balls until they felt better. Most shotas cover their own crotches in empathy.

Rei feels like his balls are in his throat from such a kick. “I-I… Thought… *cough* The book said your species liked confident men!!”

The lizard girl blinks a few times. “Th-that’s not confidence you idiot! Confidence is like, asking me out on a date! It doesn’t mean we’re all sluts who’ll be fine with you grabbing us!”

Rei falls to the side, squirming his legs and getting black sand in his hair. “Sorr...y… I’ll… *cough* Add that to the book...”

The lizard woman nods. “Good. As long as you’ve learned your lesson.” She turns and leaves with her friend, using this as an excuse to relocate and get a better view of that lifeguard.

“B-bye…”

Rei decides to just lay there for a bit, until he can walk again. He’ll head for the cantina before long.

Kim

Kim’s a boy with super pale skin and white hair tied into a pony tail with bangs. He’s wearing a tight, one piece swimsuit that covers most of his body, as well as gloves, wetsocks, and a hat he’s hoping will protect his face from the sun. He really loaded up on sunscreen beforehand, as his skin would be roasted within seconds if it was unprotected. He’s 4’8” and is also pretty skinny.

Also, since his dark blue swimsuit is so tight, it gives off a nice, tiny bulge.

“Uhh…” His movements are sluggish and, after the first step off the stairs of the parking lot, he’s already drenched in sweat. He looks up at one of the clocks. “Oh boy… I’m pretty early…” He looks around. There sure are a lot of people both on the sand and in the water. “I… Think… It’ll be okay if I swim a little.”

Kim slowly makes his way across the seemingly endless beach to get in the cool water. A few women approach and ask if he’s okay wearing all that, and he, with a polite smile, waves them away.

See, his motif is he’s this super clumsy boy, but he wants to be independent, right? So he loves crossdressing but the client has to help him out. It’s a nice, wholesome game of dress up that inevitably leads to gratitude sex. With that in mind, it’s obvious to anyone that he’s struggling in this heat, but he is playing it up a little. He’s not at risk of heatstroke or anything. He could just suck it up and walk normally.

He finally gets to the water, and it’s so refreshing! It’s so cold and nice!

He goes a few meters out and sits down in the shallow end. He loves swimming and could probably circumnavigate the island, but he can’t make himself seem to confident.

Kim cools down a little, and wades out into the deeper part of the ocean, where he can no longer touch the bottom. Again, he plays up how difficult it is to swim.

Also there aren’t many waves on this island, the ocean is calm.

Kim subtly takes a look around at all the nice alien girls playing games with each other, and sunbathing. Oh? Hey! There’s even the third boy! Booker! He’s lathering sunscreen between a girls tits! He’s even kept himself from getting a boner, what a trooper.

Actually… Those knockers are pretty big.

Kim scans the area around him. There’s a good few meters before the nearest person, and the water is pretty clouded… If he were to… say... Whip his dick out and stare at those suckers, nobody would notice, right?

Well, before he can try, he feels the water stir around him, and now he’s suddenly being held onto by a mermaid.

“Whoa there!” She says, holding him close and pushing her sizable breasts against his arm. “Are you bad at swimming or something? A girl like you probably shouldn’t be out this far!”

“O-oh, well, y-you know! It… Was hot…” Kim looks down at the water. “I… Thought it couldn’t be that dangerous.”

The mermaid, who has olive skin, dark blonde hair, blue scales for her tail, a couple fins on her arms and waist, webbed fingers and these beautiful fish ears adorn in jewelry, blushes at seeing how cute Kim is. “Ehh, it’s really not that bad, if you know what you’re doing. I could teach you!”

Kim’s face lights up. “O-okay! How do we start?”

The mermaids heart flutters from how cute he is. “Simple. Turn to me, I’ll hold onto your waist. All you have to do is kick your feet and arms to try and stay afloat.”

So, she does just that. Keeping Kim half an arm’s length away, she makes sure Kim stays afloat. Kim pretends to struggle at first, but slowly gets better and better.

“See!” She pulls Kim closer, mashing his cute little face between her boobs and holding him tight. “I knew you could-!..” She wiggles her lower half a bit. “Do it?” She reaches her left hand down and fondles his crotch.

“Eep!” Kim says based on habit at this point.

“Ooooh. You’re actually a boy?” She grabs and paws at his genitals, they’re pressed against his lower stomach, constricted tightly by the fabric.

“Y-yes…” He looks away, pretending to be ashamed. His voice has a soft, delicate accent. “I-I’m so sorry... I... can actually swim quite well, but... there so many beautiful women that...” He gives a deep sigh. “I just couldn’t help myself, b-but I dont know what’s wrong with me-EEEE!!” Kim yells and his eyes shoot open as the mermaid suddenly grabs his balls like a vice.

The script Kim tried to follow is a classic, the ‘younger brother doesn’t know what a boner means and you have to help him’.

“Well that’s a pretty easy fix.” Her voice is calm and casual. “You want to get better at swimming? These dangling things here have to go. I’ll get rid of them for you. We mermaids don’t have this problem cause ours stay on the inside.” She sighs. “Ooh, to be born with such unfortunate anatomy...” She starts squeezing and twisting through his clothes with the intent to castrate him.

He grabs her wrist with both hands, and desperately kicks his legs, both from the pain and to stay afloat.

“N-no!! Please! I, I need that! It’s very important to a boy!”

“And very detrimental to a swimmer. Besides, don’t you want to be a girl?”

“No! No no! I just like dressing up like a girl! AAUGH!” His eyes are closed shut and his teeth are clenched. “I like the feel of sex too much! Please don’t get rid of them! Plllllease!”

“But what about swimming?”

“I don’t care! I like them more! St-OOOOOP!”

With that insult to swimming, the mermaid releases his nuts, and, with a sour, almost hurt look on her face, turns to swim away. She slap him in the sack with her tail as she leaves. The slap knocks the wind out if him more than anything else.

Kim is left there, floating along and holding his testicles. Even with all his skill, it’s everything he can do to not sink, and every kick puts him in more pain. He slowly wades ashore then slumps onto the beach. The lack of waves make it easy for him to lay there.

After a while, Kim finally musters the strength to walk to the cantina. A lot of women give him funny looks from the way he’s walking and a few shotas nod in respect to the problem only they share.

The cantina is an open restaurant with a single circular wood bar, stools, and a thatch roof. Rei is sitting there with an ice pack on his nuts and sipping a fruity drink.

The two boys give each other a nod andKim sits down. The bartender, another shota in shorts and a white tank top, hands him an icepack as well.

Kim rests his head on the table and waits for the others.

Booker

A few minutes prior to Kim, Booker enters the beach.

He’s a 4’11” dark skinned boy with a cute face, long black hair tied into a braid down his spine with bangs, and a gigantic cock and sack. As with most boys, he’s very slender and has narrow shoulders. He’s wearing a red speedo that really shows off his prominent bulge, and sandals..

His motif is that his fat babymakers are very productive and they swell if not emptied, so he’s really frustrated with his genitals and it’s up to the girl to calm it down so he can successfully tuck it away and pass as a girl.

Depending on the woman, he could also ‘consider’ castration, only for the woman to convince him that it’s a horrible idea by having his fat cock split her in half.

He’s also quite confident, both normally and in character.

So he’s walking down the beach with a semi-confident strut, his massive bulge bouncing around the thin fabric of his speedo. The jiggle is quite impressive for a boy his size.

His testicles feel full and heavy as he’s trying to get in the habit of saving it all for a fat creampie on the clients face. He’s glancing around at all the alien women on the sand with a smile and a wave, and they’re returning his looks. Considering that he has to pretend to not want junk that big, he’s gotten good at avoiding boners.

It doesn’t take him a long time to realize something.

“I… Don’t think they ever told me where the cantina is.” He puts his hands on his hips and, for two obvious reasons, his legs are fairly wide open. He looks around the beach. “All they said was ‘the thatch cantina’.”

He looks around a bit more and sees a busty alien women setting up an umbrella. She has coiled ram horns on the top of her head, but other than that she looks like a normal human. Her waist is small and her butt, while not big or impressive, compliments her massive tits..

Booker get’s a sly smile, and walks over.

The lady is by herself and wearing a two piece string bikini. She’s maybe 5’6”, and has a natural mixture of light brown and grey hair. She forces the umbrella into the sand, and starts setting up the towel.

“Excuse me, ma’am?” Booker says as he walks closer. “Have you happened to see a thatch cantina around here? I’m supposed to meet up with a few friends of mine.”

“Hm?” She puts the blanket down and looks over. “Sure have. It’s dowwwwnnn…” Her eyes are immediately drawn to Booker’s package, and she drools slightly. “I didn’t even know you boys came in that size…”

“What?” Booker raises an eyebrow, feigning ignorance.

She recovers quickly. “I said I know where it is, can you do a favor for me first?”

“Sure can! What do you need?”

The alien turns around and bends over at the waist, giving Booker a fantastic view of her 5/10 butt. The better view was looking past that and getting an eyeful of her underboob. She turns back around with sunscreen.

“Can you help me out?”

He gives an innocent smiles. “Sure.”

So she lays down on her stomach and slowly undoes the string on her top, letting the strands fall to the sides and exposing her bare back.

“Make sure you really get in there, I’d rather not be burned.”

Booker lathers his hands up. “Of course!”

So, full of confidence, Booker immediately goes to town on her firm, tight back. Rubbing her shoulders, her arms, slowly working his way down her lower spine, lathering up her sides. He has a real knack for massages so it’s exciting to see her squirming and trying to hide her moans. She was already in the mood thanks to seeing his fat bulge, it’s all she can do not to jump on him and start things off.

Without asking, Booker went further down and started lathering the woman’s lower half with sunscreen, starting at her cheeks and moving quickly to her thighs.

“H-hey! Where are you touching?”

“You said you didn’t want to get burned, so I’m being thorough.” He pulls his hands away. “Why? Is this not okay?”

“I-it, Mhm, it is! But don’t just decide that on your own!”

“Oh, sorry.”

He moves onto her knees and calfs, lifting her leg to cover both sides at once. Then, without lifting her leg, spread the sunscreen on the back side of her thigh, careful to massage the inside just a little.

At this point, the woman thinks that he’s doing this on purpose. He has to actually be skilled in massages, there’s no way just some boy is making her feel this good.

Booker can feel her trembling under his massage, so, he get’s a little daring. Without telling her, he pulls the string on her bottom bikini, and the fabric falls down between her legs, with the strings off to the side. Her unflattering ass and pussy are revealed to anybody who wants to see.

She thinks things got a little breezy, but that’s okay, maybe the wind just picked up.

Then, Booker touches her butt and hips.

“Eek! What are you doing?!” As a reflex from the many years of people teasing her ass, the woman turns around and decks Booker right between the legs. It’s a perfect hit as she’s used to hitting the small target women have. Her fist perfectly catch his flaccid cock, and both nuts.

“AAGH!” Booker holds his fat nuts through his speedo and falls to the side.

Now, seeing the contrast of this cute boy having a big set down got her going in the first place, so seeing this thing that probably gave him so much pleasure in the past now being the object of so much pain and humiliation basically puts her in heat..

Her face goes red and she turns over, taking off her top and bringing up the bikini bottoms only enough to cover the bare minimum. She waits for a moment, her hands behind her head, then she looks over and the boy struggling in pain. “Oi. What are you doing? You still have to do my front.”

“I-I… Don’t know if I… Can.” He squeaks out.

She rolls her eyes in a playful way, then takes his hands. She squirts sunscreen on his hands and brings them to her chest. Her breasts are firm, but even still they fall to the sides of her ribs.

Booker’s eyes go wide, and he hesitates. The woman speaks without looking at him, her eyes closed. “Hurry up or I’ll hit you again.”

With that, he has no choice and he does his best to massage her. He’s a master masseuse, Really gets in there and kneads her body like dough. Her moans are quick and often, she tries to keep herself composed but Booker’s hands are like magic. He’s thorough as well, not an inch of her torso is gonna get burned.

This is about when Kim sees him.

“I’m really glad you’re so calm.” He says, slight pain in his voice. “Most girls don’t realize I’m a professional and they think I’m molesting them or something… Though, maybe I should have asked you if you wanted me to undo your bottom, heh…”

The woman thinks for a second. “Most girls?” She opens her eyes and gets up on her elbow. “What do you mean ‘most girls’?”

“Uh… What?” Booker stops, he brings his hands away.

“So I’m just another girl you’ve convinced to let you touch her body?”

“N-no! It’s just business! L-like my actual job! B-but instead of money you’re telling me where the cantin-AAH!”

The woman shoots her hands over to his balls. It feels like a slap, and she holds tight to his massive sack. She squeezes, and his body crumbles forward, holding on to her wrist and trying to pry her off the boys.

“So you’re saying I’m a prostitute?” It’s a real stretch, but the woman thinks it’s enough justification. “I’m using my body in your ‘business’?”

“N-n-no! I’m-AAAAhhh!”

She tightens her grip. “Fine. Say what you want. Here’s the new deal.” She says, after he already finished his end if the deal and covered her. She yanks him closer and uses her other hand to lift his chin so she can see his pathetic face. “I’ll give you directions to the cantina, and in exchange, I won’t use my body. We’ll use your body.” She pulls his cute face closer and clarifies. “I’ll break your balls and make it so you can’t walk right.”

His eyes go wide as she reels back her fist and landed one perfectly on his testicles. His eyes go bloodshot.

She reels back for another, but Booker is quick to adjust to these kinds of situations.

“I-I’m sorry! It was all my fault I didn’t mean to call you that, I’m an idiot! I didn’t mean to! Please! Don’t break them, I need them for work!”

The woman stops. “What kind of work?”

“I-I dress up like a girl for foreign women who pretend to be a friend or my sister, and they have to find away to tuck everything away so nobody’ll notice! I-if I’m not longer a boy then it doesn’t work!!”

“…Alright, a fair point.” The woman feels a little bad. She wasn’t actually going to neuter him, just make him walk funny. “Then let’s change the deal again.” She releases his nuts and pulls him on top of her, his face between her tits, and hugs him so that her boobs are mashed against him. “Just stay here a minute cause you’re soooooo cuuuuute!!”

Booker shoots his hands down, protecting his crotch, as the woman kicks her feet and rolls side to side, treating him as a large stuffed animal.

“Kyaa! How does someone even get so cute like you! The women on your planet are sooooo lucky!”

Booker is having a hard time of it. His nuts feel like they’re on fire, and the fear of him being accidently hit paralyzes him… But her soft chest feels really nice, the way they squeeze and bounce around against his face, like a soft, comforting pillow that-

The woman feels something hard against her stomach. “H-hey!” She pushes Booker up to get a good look at his crotch, and she’s left slackjawed and the truly impressive size of his junk poking out of his speedo. “Th-that….”

Booker spreads his legs to try and stand up, and brings his hands down to the towel to the woman’s sides for leverage. She takes this to mean Booker is trying to go further, and she rams her knee into the back of his nuts.

He coughs and falls back down onto her chest. She pushes him off, and he’s left squirming on the ground. “Ugh.” She says, redoing her bikini top. “I have a boyfriend back home, I can’t just cheat on him.” Her pride won’t let her say that she’s afraid if being split in half.

Booker, at this point, is a tad angry. “Th-then why did you take some random stranger and shove him between your fat cow udders!?”

The woman gives him a glare, then gives a measured retaliation. It takes quite a while for Booker just to stand up.

He hobbles to the cantina, eventually finding it on his own, and he’s in bad shape.

Kim and Rei give him a solemn nod, and the cute bartender puts another ice pack on the seat. Booker hops up on the barstool with a pained grunt, and puts the pack over his balls.

Kim looks over with a smile, but he only turns his head. He can’t manage to move his lower half yet. “I, uh, saw what you were doing with that girl! Worth it?”

“…N-no…” Booker coughs again.

Rei looks over. “What happened?”

“He was lathering a girl up with sunscreen.”

“Oooh... let me guess, she thought you were getting too handsy?”

Booker nods.

Alexis

It was a cruel twist of fate that Alex’s parents decided to make his legal name ‘Alexis’ a few short years before aliens annexed the world. Before, everyone would understand that he’s just a boy with a girls name, but now, all these aliens keep hearing his name and calling him ‘she’. Added with the fact that he’s 4’6” and the most naturally feminine of the group, everyone keeps thinking he’s a little girl who lost her parents.

He never was a fan of crossdressing but, because he doesn’t have to do much to look like a convincing girl, he figured it was an easy paycheck, and maybe he could find his soulmate in the process.

Alex’s motif is that his ‘big sister’ wants a little sister instead of a little brother, so the client has to convince Alex to cross dress.

He is the shortest of the group, he’s only 19, he has soft lips, naturally long eyelashes, long blonde hair and skin a little more tan than Kim. His dick is perfectly average for his people, 3 inches soft, 5 inches erect, and his balls are a tad bigger than grapes. Perfectly average.

His clothes are a set of boys’ swim trunks. Blue, baggy, and with no shirt.

Parking his car in the lot down from the cantina, Alex arrives last. He smiles as he looks down at the beach, and, with his sandals protecting his skin from the asphalt, he makes his way across the parking lot.

Just as he’s about to step down onto the sand, he hears a noise.

“Hey! Wait!”

Looking over to his left, Alex is instantly wrapped up in a towel and picked up.

“What are you doing?! I don’t know what it’s like on your planet, but you can’t just expose yourself like that here!”

Alex, being carried off the ground, struggles to get his head out of the towel and looks up at the woman. She’s a Tolarnce woman. Well over 6’ tall and with flowing brown hair. She’s wearing bikini bottoms and with a thick white shirt that won’t be see through when wet. She’s holding Alex close to the chest, and he can feel her nipple through the fabric, she’s only wearing the white shirt.

“E-expose myself!?” Alex asks with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

“Yeah. Girls like you and me need to cover our chests. It might not make much sense to you now, but you’ll understand when you grow out a little.”

Alex puffs his cheeks out, but comes up with a devilishly cleaver idea.

They make it to the woman’s car and she opens up the back of her van. The inside is filled with clothes for all kinds of occasions.

“Why… Do you have all this?” Alex asks.

The woman sets Alex down, making sure the towel is wrapped around his body, and looks through the van. “When I was a kid I had all sorts of bladder problems,” she lifts up a stack of clothes to see what’s underneath, “there’s nothing worse than being stuck in a situation where you’re clothes are ruined and you got nothing for a replacement.”

“You peed yourself a lot?”

“…Yes. Was that not clear? Aha!” She pulls out this nice sandy sundress, string top and flowing skirt that’ll reach Alex’s knees. “Perfect!” She turns to Alex, and quickly looks around to make sure nobody’s looking. “Alright, take off those weird trunks and put this on. It’s much more fitting for a girl like you.”

Alex blushed and took a step back. “You want me to strip?”

“Yeah. You can’t wear a dress like this and trunks like those.” She gently places the sundress inside and kneels down. “Here, just let me do it.” She puts her hands on his hips and begins pulling down.

Alex put his hands near his crotch and tried to hold them up. “W-wait, no! That-!”

The woman, being someone from Talarnce, is a lot stronger than Alex and has no trouble overpowering him. She yanks the trunks down, and Alex’s little cock bounces out right in front of her face.

Her eyes go wide as Alex shoots his hands up to cover his tomato-red face. She glances between his face and his privates, then silently pulls the trunks back up. She gives a supportive ‘hang in there pal’ tap on his head, and then she leaves, never to return to the beach for at least a month.

Alex falls to the ground, covering his face.

Now, this part is all acting. Alex is comfortable with his body and has no problem if a woman wants to strip him of his clothes and look at his sack. Acting embarrassed is simply the most effective way to make these people feel stupid and leave him alone.

After a moment, he gets up, wipes some asphalt dirt off, and then continues on.

Five seconds after getting onto the sand, and alien woman walks up. She has fur all over her body, cat ears, and a cat tail, but other than that she’s human. Her titties are big, which makes sense cause her kind it’s rare for their pregnancies to result in less than triplets. She doesn’t need to wear clothes, and she leans forward in front of Alex.

“Hey there!” Her voice is kind. “Do you know where your mommy is?”

Alex’s eye twitches, it’s uncommon for two incidences to happen so close together. He doesn’t say a word, he simply unties his trunks, which confuses that can woman somewhat, and then he drops them to his ankles.

The cat woman’s eyes go wide, which is a fairly standard response to seeing a penis you didn’t expect, but she covers her crotch, screams a little “AAHH!” and swings her foot up to mash his nuts against his pelvis.

Alex falls to the ground, holding his exposed balls, and she runs off. He smiles through the pain. “Heh… Bet you won’t *cough*, forget that anytime soon…”

Alex slowly gets up with a groan, and pulls his trunks up. Based on that, he should be good to go for the rest of the day. There’s almost never three encounters in such a short span of time. Maybe inside the cantina, but not on the way there.

So Alex starts walking funny, it was a pretty hard hit and he can’t get his knees to work in a way that doesn’t hurt his balls, but hey! He can even see the cantina! The thatch hut! He smiles, and continues on.

Then, he’s stopped by four women, who quickly surround him.

They’re all 5’5”, and thin, no large amount of muscle or fat. They’re all wearing similar uniforms, light black clothes with have long sleeve and long pants. They all have long black hair tied in braids brushed over their right shoulders, they all have pale skin but its hard to notice cause their faces are currently bright red.

They’re a species of clones, they all look the exact same. They have to travel together in a group cause their species isn’t good with isolation and one would have an anxiety attack and die if left by itself. They’re all bred to fight wars in accordance with their religion (‘life is never ending pain but through a worthy death you can find peace’), but a group of a few hundred landed on the planet with the orders ‘find someone cute and have sex with them’. They can’t fail this mission!... But boy’s are scary and their frail hearts can’t bring themselves to do it.

But hey! This little girl is cute and probably couldn’t fight back! It’s perfect!

“H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hello!” One stammered out, clearly having trouble.

Another spoke. “We have been… O-ordered to have sex with someone!”

“Would!... You be interested!?” That one tries to get in a sexy pose, but she has no idea what she’s doing.

‘Oh.’ Alex thought. ‘Yeah, that’s fine. They think I’m cute like a girl but they want sex cause they know I’m-‘

“Y-y-yeah! We… We girls should help each other out, yeah?” The woman to his right said.

Alex shoots his head to the right, looking up at her, and his simple frown almost gives her a heart attack.

“I’m not a girl! I’m not! I’m a man!” He stomps his foot in the sand and the woman falls onto the ground, mortified. “Do you think I’m an idiot wearing no shirt cause I’m an exhibitionist?! Do you think I’m a scared child who lost her mom?!” Instinctively, the other three clones went around to comfort their sister, but all that accomplishes is all four of them start getting yelled at. They try crawling away, but Alex slowly stomps after them. “I’m a man! A man, a man, a man!! I’m tired of you all thinking otherwise cause you can’t stop and think for more than two seconds!!” The clones hit the stone wall, the one that separates the beach from parking lots and the rest of the city. One starts crying a little. “I bet you still don’t believe me either! Nobody else does! I always gotta bring out my divers license or ID, and even then some think it’s a forgery! You want proof?! Here’s your damn proof!!”

Alex pulls down the front of his trunks and exposes his genitals.

The clones freak out from seeing it and shield their eyes.

“P-p-please! Don’t rape us! We didn’t mean it!”

That really takes the wind out of Alex’s sails.

The same one continues. “O-o-or, rather!” She has tears in her eyes as she looks to Alex. “Rape me instead! Leave… My sisters alone! I’ll do it! Our sister warned us about your kind, you use that thing to punish bad clones and we have to…” She takes a few breaths in terror and can no longer talk.

Alex… silently pulls up his trunks.

For clarity, even though the clones are fairly weak in body and spirit, just one could overpower the boys of Tolarnce. With four, it’d be simple.

“H-hey…” Alex says. “S…Sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

The same one in the shaking pile of four opens an eye. “You… Aren’t going to rape us?”

“…No. I won’t.” Alex can see visible relief spread across their bodies. “But… Why didn’t you just kick me in the testicles?” They recoil at that word.

“The… You… What?”

Alex doesn’t really have an option, he has to help. “You know, you kick a boy… ‘down there’, and he goes down. You don’t have to be strong to do it at all.”

The four look at each other. “What?”

Alex rolls his eyes. “H-here. Stand up.” Slowly, as a group, they stand up. Alex walks a little closer, they press their backs into the stone. Alex spreads his legs a little, and just for a second, they tense up. “Just… You know, give a kick or a punch, and I’ll go down like a rock. Any boy will.”

The clones look at each other, and send the most confident one up. Her sisters are holding her tight in support.

Now, these clones have always been taught that they will always be weaker than their opponent, so they need to put 100% into everything they do. They were told that before the shota planet was known, and they aren’t as weak as they’re led to believe. So, the clone shoots her foot out like a rocket and perfectly, flawlessly, catches both of Alex’s nuts with the ball of her foot.

Alex is lifted into the air, and he falls back down on the sand like a brick. He’s squirming around, clearly having a hard time.

The clones look at each other. “D-…Does it hurt?”

Alex, after his voice instantly raised 11 octaves, seems a lot more girly. “yEs.”

The clones look at each other again and surround him. Watching him squirm and roll in pain. They see his face contort in agony, and how his hands are down protecting the appendage that gave the clones such fear. His spine is bent forward in the fetal position, and he’s kicking his legs a little.

“And… This works for all boys of your people?”

“Th-is… W…orks for… boys of… All… Peo-ple…”

The clones look at each other, excited this time! This is a great discovery! They’ve never felt such power before in their lives!

“Does this work on girls?”

“K-*cough, cough*-kinda…”

They’ll have to investigate that later. As for now, they strip off Alex’s trunks and start looking in depth at his testicles. They’re a little red and look swollen. All clones have basic medical knowledge, so they can tell that the orbs don’t look great, but they don’t know to what extent.

Then, one clones slaps his balls. Alex yelps.

Another slaps his cock, but nothing happens.

For a few minutes, they start testing what part of his genitals will feel the most pain. Since Alex is uncircumcised, the exposed head of his penis will make him the most uncomfortable, but the backside of his nutsack actually causes him the most pain. They’re very thorough in making sure they’re correct in this.

The clones seem lost in experimentation, until Alex finally says something more than a moan or yelp her scream. “Please don’t… Castrate me…”

“…Is that bad?”

“Y-yes…”

“Why? Wouldn’t you want to get rid of this weak spot?”

“M-my… Job… I need it…”

That makes the clones feel pretty bad. They don’t want to mess with someone’s job or anything, messing with a clones job is one of the worst things you can do!

“Sorry.” The four pick Alex up and try to set him on his feet, but her crumbles again, only not hitting the sand because the four catch him. “Are your legs damaged?”

“No… No… A boy can’t really walk… Right… A-after what you all did…”

They look at each other. “In exchange for teaching us something this important, friend, would you like us to take you somewhere?”

Alex nods weakly, and points to the cantina.

With a pleasant nod, the clones bring him.

Now, Alex accidentally just caused a massive crime spree to take place in the future. These clones will head back to tell everyone else what happened. This results in a lot of clones gaining confidence by heading to Tolarnce on leave and giving a sudden, swift kick to random boys’ genitals. It becomes such a widespread problem that the boys’ girlfriends or wives or sisters won’t let them go out alone, which ends up causing a lot of fights between the clones and the much stronger Tolarnce women. But that’s in the future.

The four clones bring Alex to the cantina and set him down on the bar stool.

Rei, Kim, and Booker look at their friend, and the bartender prepares some painkillers, rather than ice.

With a nod, and being on Alex’s side away from the other boys, they leave.

“…Alexis?” Rei asks. “You alright.”

“No.” Alex’s face is on the table, his long blonde hair obscuring his face.

“What… Happened to you?” Booker asks, shifting his seat to get a better look.

“I helped out nervous alien women.”

Rei nods. “By having them kick you in the nuts.”

“Yes…”

Kim claps, which causes the other three to reflexively jump in fear. “Well! Now that we’re all here, what should we do first to celebrate?”

“Vodaka.” Alex says. The bartender prepares a drink.

Rei looks at the beach. “Can any of us even make it to the water?”

Kim shoots his head over. “No!! I-I mean… I… Don’t want to go in the water right now.”

Booker adjusts his speedo and the ice bag. “You see any stores? The speedo was a real bad choice.”

Alex groans. “There was one where I parked.”

The bartender brings a tall glass of straight vodka, and puts a tablet of some kind of painkiller in that quickly dissolves. The other three boys watch as Alex quickly downs the whole thing. “Ooh! That feels better! You guys want one?”

The other three boys order painkillers too, and with that, they can finally start their celebration.


End file.
